Gorius Karkum (New Earth)
Now a Rookie Lantern for her sector, which contains the Vega Vega system, Gorius Korkum and her new partner, fellow Rookie Lantern Altin Ad'Ms, were sent to Vega to negotiate a ceasefire between the Rannians and the Tamaraneans, who were warring over the planet New Ranagar being teleported into the space where Tamaran used to orbit. Where they failed, Vril Dox and the L.E.G.I.O.N. accomplished the task by enlisting the help of the Thanagarians. Salakk was less than pleased, and informed them of the threat L.E.G.I.O.N. posed to the Corps. Gorius Karkam and Altin Ad'Ms once again squared off against L.E.G.I.O.N. when they tried to arrest both Vril Dox and Lyrl Dox in the wake of a battle the two fought against Brainiac. After being told that they had no jurisdiction, the two ended up face-to-fist against Lobo. The two rookies fought against Lobo, but the battle was not going in their favor. The fight was ended, however, by Vril Dox, who brought in L.E.G.I.O.N. reinforcements and a intergalactic television crew, whereupon the two rookies decided to leave before accidentally tarnishing the reputation of the Green Lantern Corps. Before they left, L.E.G.I.O.N.'s newest recruit, Starfire, caught Gorius' attention. Gorius began to discretely follow Starfire around as the latter performed L.E.G.I.O.N. missions. Starfire, however, noticed the Psion Green Lantern and confronted her. Given that the Psions are the ones who experimented on Starfire and gave her a large portion of her power set, Starfire was not too happy to see Gorius. After an argument where Gorius explained that the Psion males were to blame and not the Psion women and that she knew what it was like to be violated by men, Gorius convinces Starfire to travel with her to the Psion Homeworld. Once they arrive, the two women are met by male Psion guards. One of them, Captain Raksas, insults and degrades the two, especially Gorius, infuriating Starfire in the process, but he then gloats about the Psions' new contract of protection with L.E.G.I.O.N., which should legally prevent Starfire from harming them. Instead, Gorius rages and unleashes piercing beams of Oan energy through the chests of Captain Raksas and the other guards, who fall to the ground. After revealing the "breeding nexus" system to Starfire and describing her origin, Starfire abandons the L.E.G.I.O.N. contract and helps Gorius in her attempt to free the enslaved Psion women. The two attack and maim multiple male Psion guards in their efforts, but rather than let the women live free, the male Psions detonate and dislodge the entire breeding nexus, killing the women and leaving their corpses to drift through space. Starfire weeps over their loss, but Gorius comments that while they may be dead, they are finally "free." Meanwhile, the Psions reveal that while that one breeding nexus was an entire loss, they still had twenty-seven fully operational ones. Gorius Karkum is seriously reprimanded by the Guardians of the Universe for this, but she is still allowed to operate as a Lantern. When the Green Lantern Corps and L.E.G.I.O.N. orchestrate a public truce, Gorius Karkum and Altin Ad'Ms appear alongside John Stewart as representatives of the GLC, given that L.E.G.I.O.N. operates in their sector of Vega. When a terrorist group known as the Citadel Liberation Front announces their plan to snuff out the Vegan sun, Stewart directs the two rookies to take care of it themselves. After initially finding the task to be tougher than they realized and requesting backup from Stewart (and having that request rejected), the two creatively and bravely find a way to prevent the threat. Afterward, they are congratulated by Green Lanterns Kyle Rayner, Soranik Natu, and Ganthet. Ganthet then promotes the two to full-fledged Green Lantern status, whereupon they are allowed to personalize their uniforms, which Gorius Karkum immediately does. | Powers = | Abilities = * | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Green Lantern Power Battery | Transportation = | Weapons = * Green Lantern Ring ** *** ** ** | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Empowered by Equipment